


Stability and Grace

by Meynara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kalteneker did nothing to deserve this, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Magnolias, Pining Lance (Voltron), ShanceFlowerExchange, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Supportive Lance (Voltron), Worried Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Lance has been watching Shiro for a while -- longer than Shiro likely even realizes. He might not be like Keith, who is super close to the Black Paladin, but that doesn't mean Lance is unobservant.He sees things. More than people realize.How can he help Shiro realize this, though?





	Stability and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ stellacanta ](https://stellacanta.tumblr.com/) for the [ Shance Flower Exchange ](https://shanceflowerexchange.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!

When Lance had first come to the Garrison, he’d been quick to find someone to look up to -- to idolize. Takashi Shirogane, the pilot chosen to fly to Kerberos, the furthest any human piloted vessel had ever gone. The fact that Shirogane hadn’t been that much older than Lance just made it all the more appealing, all the more admirable.

He’d wanted to be a pilot since he was a kid, always wanting to go fast, fast, faster, wanting to be out among the stars even if there wasn’t other life out there to meet. Part of him had honestly hoped that Shirogane would meet aliens out at Kerberos, and come home triumphant having completed First Contact with another race.

However, when news came back, when it was declared that the Kerberos mission had failed, that the crew was all presumed dead due to a pilot error, he was  **_crushed_ ** . It wasn’t like he’d personally known him, there was enough of a gap in their ages that he couldn’t have, but it still hit hard enough that when he was in his room that evening, alone aside from his roommate Hunk, he cried.

* * *

 

Of course, he wasn’t the one who took the news of Shirogane’s death the hardest. No, he kept his own mourning private aside from Hunk, who never judged, only offered hugs and quiet words whispered as Lance had cried. However, another cadet, further in the program than Lance and Hunk were, lashed out at the instructors, over and over and over again until he was kicked out.

Lance didn’t know Keith, but even with the spot opening to move him up to fighter class from cargo pilot, he wouldn’t have wished Keith’s fate on anyone. There was nothing he could do about it, though, except to power through, to do his best despite only just barely making the cut now with one less pilot in front of him, bringing Hunk along with him and some new kid, Pidge.

Pidge seemed just as distraught over the Kerberos mission as Keith had been, and Lance understood to an extent -- because he was, too! But he didn’t want the small guy to get the boot like Keith had, so he made it his own personal mission to watch out for him, try to bond with him.

He wasn’t sure just how well that worked, how good an idea that was when he followed the kid out into the desert, hearing about ‘aliens’ and ‘Voltron,’ but he wouldn’t completely discredit him. Not in his mind at least, even if he felt obligated to play Devil’s advocate outwardly.

Whether it was good or not, it led to Lance, and Hunk and Pidge, and even Keith, learning the truth about the Kerberos mission.

Takashi Shirogane was  **_alive_ ** .

* * *

 

Shiro was alive, but he wasn’t well, that much was obvious even to Lance as they trained. They’d left Earth, been unwillingly conscripted into an Intergalactic war that had been being fought for over ten millennia, and there wasn’t anything they could do except man up and do their best. Even though the Galaxy Garrison was primarily a peaceful militaristic organization, it was still militaristic. They had sat through talks about depression and anxiety and PTSD and a million other things, things that could happen because of missions, or what could happen if they somehow went to war.

While before Shiro would’ve been the poster child for the Galaxy Garrison, he was currently the poster child for PTSD and how not to handle it. He seemed to be ignoring it, not acknowledging it, and it was going to hurt him sooner or later. Even Keith had noticed, jumping in to help, to make sure Shiro was safe in a flashback, only for both of them to be knocked back while training against the gladiator robot.

Even so, the fact he held together as well as he had was beyond admirable. Shiro was the best leader they could have hoped for, in Lance’s opinion, and that wasn’t just the hero worship talking, either. He saw Shiro for who he was, as much as he could see anyway, and the man wasn’t perfect.

But he was beautiful.

Beautiful and flawed and if they as a team could do things to help him, to look out for him, then by God, were they going to try their best to help. It was an unspoken agreement among the four Paladins, one they intended to keep, because there was no doubt about it.

Shiro was the Black Paladin, their leader -- but they were his support, there to help him if he should fall.

* * *

 

If only they  **_could_ ** have helped him when he fell. No one was expecting it when suddenly the fight with Zarkon was over, they had won, but at a price no one was willing to admit they wouldn’t pay.

He was gone, again, and it was just like when the Kerberos mission had been reported as a total loss, only this time they  _ really  _ had no clue what had happened. Black’s cockpit was empty, and there was no sign of Shiro to be found anywhere -- not even a theory to go off of as to what had happened to him.

Again, Lance kept his mourning mostly to himself. It seemed most of the team did the same, aside from Keith who was more temperamental than usual, determined that he would find Shiro, and bring him home.

And...eventually, after a few months, he did. The others had hoped, had wished, but had logically assumed Shiro lost to them.

Even Lance.

But  **_Keith_ ** , Keith never gave up, and when he brought Shiro back, Lance wanted to hug the guy, wanted to thank him, but he couldn’t.

It would be weird.  _ Beyond  _ weird. Because Lance didn’t even know why he was so relieved to have Shiro back, because Shiro...Shiro wasn’t  **just** his hero anymore.

Shiro was still very admirable, even scruffy and worn down as he looked when he was brought onto the Castleship. But there was more to it than that, something that set his heart fluttering, seeing everything was going to be alright. Or, well, as alright as things ever were in space.

Of course, that was what had first led to Lance deciding he needed to step down, for the sake of the team. Because Shiro and Keith -- they worked so well together. Much better than Keith and Lance, or Shiro and Lance would be. So, when the time came, he talked to Keith -- only to be talked out of it before he could really offer.

When things turned around and Keith started acting odd, and then left? That was probably the first sign Lance had that something was wrong. Something had happened between those two, thicker than thieves and inseparable. Still, Lance didn’t comment, just did his best to help Shiro as he had before -- to help Keith as he’d tried to before. It wasn’t easy, in fact Lance never knew if he was doing any good -- but he  **_tried_ ** . He tried, and he tried and he tried _ and _ **he** **_tried_ ** .

It never felt like enough.

* * *

 

Of course, even being defenders of the universe, there was some downtime for the Paladins. Lance was quick to take advantage of that any chance he had -- even if he didn’t really have much money (or any, honestly), window shopping was good and a nice way to feel like a normal person.

(As close to that as possible, anyway, when people were aliens and not all of them were even humanoid, let alone anything else.)

After recent events, with the weirdness of Shiro calling to him, but not calling to him, and just overall seeming off, he knew he needed to do something -- both for Shiro, and for himself. But the question was...what? There was only so much he could do himself. He was scrawny, he could shoot like no one else on the team, but he...well, his skills weren’t in line with helping with the deep issues he was certain Shiro had.

But perhaps he didn’t need those skills. Perhaps just being himself, and being honest would help Shiro. Help  _ him _ .

It wasn’t long before he realized he had found his way to a fresh market of sorts -- fruits and vegetables and meats and fish and flowers all being sold, the scents almost threatening to overwhelm his nose as they mingled and blended together in ways that just were not meant to happen. Luckily, it wasn’t just stalls there, there were buildings as well, so he quickly ducked inside one such building that was decorated with a flower sign, taking in a deep breath once he was inside and the smell of everything else faded away.

“Hello there, can I help you?” A friendly masculine voice called out, causing Lance to startle momentarily before looking to the counter, where an older man was shuffling forward. He seemed cheerful enough, obviously in his later years in life with white hair contrasting dark green skin, hunched over and using what looked to be a cane of sorts. In fact, he looked vaguely familiar to the Paladin, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on why.

“Oh, hi, sorry, I was just -- I’m just looking, I got a bit overwhelmed out there and, you have a really nice shop in here, sir.” Lance was nothing if not polite, especially having seen just how much impact they had on people in the past, so there was a bright, cheerful smile on his face as he stood up, moving towards the counter. “Did you grow all these flowers yourself?”

The shop owner chuckled softly, shaking his head. “My daughter and grandson do most of the growing anymore, I just tend the shop, son. My son and his...associates, they get items from other planets, and the plants get sent here to see if we can grow them. Sometimes we end up with beautiful things no one else has seen among the stars.” Smiling, the green man hobbled over towards a rather prominent display. “For example, this are called ‘Mongolinas’ on the planet they’re from. The planet is very primitive, but the inhabitants are intriguing as can be.” There was a twinkle in the man’s eye as he grinned at Lance. “They say the Paladins of Voltron came from that planet. I wonder if you could tell me about it?”

So much for being incognito. Lance’s smile grew wider, however, as this was something he did actually know a little bit about -- which was in and of itself fitting given where his thoughts had been traveling. “I’m sure I can do that much for you, sir. My grandparents had a farm, they liked to grow things, and my grandmother really loved flowers.” He sent a quiet thought her way, hoping she was doing well. “These are actually called magnolias. Most flowers grow from the ground, but as you see these grow from trees. They’ve managed to survive a lot of things, though, they’re a really old flower on Earth. My Grandmother, she would’ve been able to tell you so much about this. This was one of her favorite flowers. There is a lot of meanings behind it, depending on where you are or what color it is, and all kinds of other things, but what she always told me was...it symbolizes strength, being able to overcome everything set against you.”

“Everything? Isn’t that deep,” the shop owner chuckled, smiling at Lance. “However, it is fitting for the planet that gave us the defenders of the universe. None of you look too strong on your own, but you have held your own against the Galra for so long, your home must have given you some of that strength.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Lance looked at the small plant, still smiling, though his eyes narrowed in thought. “I sort of wish I had some money so I could buy this off of you. It’d be nice to have a reminder of home around. Still, I’m glad I had a chance to talk to you, sir. It’s good to know things are still going back home, if you were able to get plants from it.”

The shop owner paused for a moment before holding up a finger. “Just a moment, youngling, I might have a solution…” Smiling, the old alien moved slowly to go behind the desk into another room where Lance could no longer see him. It wasn’t as if Lance was in a hurry to leave, anyway, though he let the smile fade from his face once he was alone, carefully looking at the flowers where they rested on the branches.

“Really, it would do so much good if I could take this to show to everyone,” Lance muttered to himself, removing a glove so he could touch the petals, feeling a lump in his throat as he did. “So far from home, but…”

“Here we go!” Turning his attention back to where the shop owner had gone, Lance was quick to move to help -- as the green man was trying to move what looked to be a much smaller, much younger tree like the one they had been talking about, resting in a pot full of soil. “People here aren’t likely to want a tree that hasn’t begun to bloom yet, but I figure -- you paladins have done enough for us, for the people, you ought to have something familiar, yeah?”

“Oh, man, are you sure about this, sir?” Lance wasn’t one to turn down a gift but knowing this was the man’s livelihood, it felt a bit...odd, truth be told. “I mean, I know the others would definitely enjoy it -- we even have a cow from back home, and it might be good for her, too, but like -- it takes years for these to grow!”

“All the more reason for me to give it to you, youngling,” the shop owner smiled, standing straight as Lance took the pot from him. “This shop...is my pride and joy, but I haven’t got too much longer before I’ll have to hand the reins over to the next generation. This has been my personal project for a while, but I don’t know that my children, my grandchildren would be able to take care of it as well as you could. It would bring me joy to be able to send this sapling with you.”

Nodding, Lance opened his mouth to reply but his comms flared to life, Allura’s voice coming over, calling them all back to the ship. With a grimace, Lance gave the green man a sheepish smile. “Well, thank you, sir. I’ll be sure to tell the others where this came from. I’ve just been called, though, so--”

“Go on, I understand. Just keep yourselves as safe as you can, yes?” The shop owner grabbed his cane, leaning lightly onto it with a smile, shooing the Blue Paladin. “If you’re ever in the area again, I want to hear how your magnolias are growing.”

The smile on Lance’s face spread, turning to a grin. “Will do, sir, I promise.”

Now came the hard part. How to get this back to the castleship without raising awkward questions…

* * *

 

Luckily for Lance, while he was the last one to make it back to the castleship, he wasn’t too terribly far behind. The others were busy getting themselves situated, so when he ducked in to check on Kalteneker and leave the pot on the level with her, he wasn’t interrupted.   
  
However, he wasn't so lucky when it came to leaving. As he turned to give Kalteneker a farewell pat on the head, he heard footsteps coming up through the grass. Expecting Allura, or maybe Pidge, he took a breath and plastered a smile on his face to await the chewing out he was expecting.   
  
Only, it never came.   
  
Instead, there stood Shiro, looking slightly confused, wearing his more casual attire instead of armor like Lance was. The smile on Lance's face solidified, softening into something much more genuine as he moved closer. "Hey, Shiro! What's up, you weren't looking for me, were you?"   
  
"I - yeah, actually, I was, you took a bit to get back to the ship, was everything alright? You didn't run into any trouble out there, did you?" Shiro's posture looked a little stiff, a little worried, and Lance didn't like the look of that at all.   
  
"Ah, nah, nothing like that. I met this old alien dude who runs a greenery like place. Apparently his family got some plants from Earth and we chilled and talked about 'em. He even gave me one to bring back, but it was pretty big." Holding up a hand, Lance gestured for Shiro to follow, moving back to where the small sapling stood in it's pot. "I mean, it's not as big as the one we were looking at, but still...you know magnolias, yeah?"   
  
The look Shiro gave Lance was not the most friendly -- but it was at least curious as he nodded. "Of course, I didn't think we'd run into any out here, though."   
  
"I know, right?" Lance laughed. "It isn't in bloom yet, but...well, the guy figured we might could use a taste of home. Said it reminded him of us, from what little he knew, and...well, I don't know about all of us, but they...they remind me of you, Shiro."   
  
"...of me?" Now Shiro was very curious, looking over at Lance while pointing a finger to himself. “How so?”

Lance smiles, moving to stand right beside Shiro while keeping his gaze on the sapling before them. “Because magnolias are a symbol of strength, of enduring through life time and again. They’re one of the oldest flowers on Earth, actually, and while they’re not the type of flower you typically see like a sunflower or a rose...they endure through everything thrown at them. This one even endured being dug up and carted through space...just like you.” Falling silent for a moment, Lance turned to look at Shiro, head tilting back. “You are so much stronger than you know, Shiro. So strong, enduring more than any one person ever should have to, but you’re still here -- still with us, still fighting and helping to protect everything we hold dear.”

“Lance, I--”

“No, Shiro, don’t interrupt me.” Lance took a breath, moving so he was so close to Shiro that their chests were just shy of touching, one hand reaching up to grasp Shiro’s chin, making sure Shiro was looking him in the eyes. “You  **_are_ ** strong. Not just physically, but in how you keep picking yourself up and going, even when everything is against you -- against us as a whole. And it’s amazing.  _ You’re  _ amazing. I -- honestly, I wanted to get some flowers for you, but...that didn’t really pan out. I think, though, this...this might be better, something to remind all of us of what we’re fighting for…”

“That’s great, Lance,” Shiro smiled, gently pulling his chin back, away from Lance, moving to step back. “I’m sure the others will really, uh, appreciate that.”

“Shiro--”

“No, really, they will.” Shiro was moving back, his face tinted pink as he tried to create more distance between the two of them, making Lance’s heart clench painfully. “We’ll all make sure this tree is taken care of, and--”

“Shiro!” Lance took the few steps forward needed, hand reaching out to grasp Shiro’s wrist, gently tugging until they were pressed together, pulling Shiro down just enough that their lips met. Shiro’s free arm -- his prosthetic -- moved to wrap around the small of Lance’s back, pulling him close even as he righted himself, made sure he wasn’t going to fall over -- and that Lance wouldn’t fall -- before giving in and leaning into the kiss, letting his eyes slide shut.

Lance...had not expected that, had expected outright rejection, or more awkwardness, so when Shiro did the opposite, he found himself relaxing against the older Paladin. The kiss didn’t linger for very long, but when it broke, the two looked at one another. “Lance...I’m so--”

“Don’t you dare finish that word, Shiro. I initiated it, if anyone’s sorry, it should be me.” Lance carefully tilted his chin up, looking sharply at Shiro’s expression. “We’re both adults, and I was the one who grabbed you. I wanted you to -- I wanted to be sure you knew just, like, just how important you are to me. I -- I really like you, Shiro. I always have. Even if you don’t--”

“I never said I didn’t care,” Shiro’s voice was rough, quick to interrupt. “I’m supposed to be your leader, your superior officer. I’m not supposed to, to care like that, Lance.”

“We’re not on Earth anymore, Shiro. I don’t think anyone would say anything. You’re the head of Voltron, but I’m your right hand right now.” Lance paused, taking a breath. “And we’re all on pretty equal footing. This isn’t like at the Garrison. We can do what we want in regards to our private lives, yeah?”

There was a beat of silence before Shiro nodded slowly, his face still lightly tinted pink even as his lips quirked up into a smile. “You do have a very valid point there, Lance. If -- if you’d  **_like_ ** to pursue something, that is…”

Hands reached up to tug on Shiro’s vest, gently shaking him. “Takashi Shirogane, of course I want to date you. Why else would I bring a sapling onto the ship for you?”

“I thought it was for the--”

“No, it was...it was for  **_you_ ** . I wanted it for you, but it’s -- well, it’s big. And I wasn’t sure how much you’d really--”

Shiro was quick to interrupt, pressing a finger against Lance’s lips. “Lance, shush. I love it. The team will love it. It’s perfect.”

“Not as perfect as you.” Lance smirked, giving Shiro’s finger a kiss.   
  
“You  **_really_ ** need to work on your lines,” Shiro groaned. In the background, Kalteneker moo’d in agreement, startling the two men into silence for a moment before they laughed.

If nothing else, the future certainly promised to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to follow me at  meythecat  over on tumblr for more shenanigans! :3


End file.
